The present invention relates generally to external rearview mirrors, as accessories for automotive vehicles.
External rearview mirrors are known and widely utilized. They usually include a mirror, a regulating device for positioning the mirror, a housing accommodating the mechanism and the mirror, a base in which the housing is fixed laterally to the vehicle body. The mechanism is formed so as to provide a remote activation. It usually includes an articulation with one part placed in the mirror plate and another part placed in the housing. There are three connection cables connecting to the adequate points of the articulation. A mirror is placed in the interior of a compartment of the vehicle, and opposite ends of the cables are connected to it.
The known external rearview mirrors perform their required functions. However they are inconvenient since they have a complicated structure particularly with regard to the mechanism for position regulation of the plate with three cables. The complexity of this mechanism is not only due to the three cables, but also because the articulation has also a complicated construction, to operate with three cables according to the functioning of the mechanism. The complicated construction requires a difficult manufacturing process, and increases the cost as well as causes other inconveniences.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an external rearview mirror, which eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an external rearview mirror which has a simplified construction, in particular of its regulating mechanism for positioning of the mirror plate.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an external rearview mirror with such a mechanism which simplifies the manufacturing process of the mirror, is efficient for its operating functions, and has a reduced cost.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an external rearview mirror which has a mirror plate; a regulating mechanism for position regulation of said mirror plate, a housing accommodating said mirror plate and said mechanism; a base in which a housing is arranged and which is fixable on a side of a vehicle body, said mechanism including an articulation with the first part associated with said mirror plate and a second part associated with said housing to provide movements of said mirror plate around a vertical geometric axis extending through said mirror plate; a transmission device including a sole transmission cable formed as an internal cable, and an external sleeve; an arm extending substantially perpendicular from said mirror plate and having a free end to which one end of said cable is anchored; a spring located opposite to said cable and anchored in said arm and having one end placed in an end of said arm and another end placed in said housing, said sleeve being fixed in said housing, said mechanism having a base mountable in a vehicle and fixed to another end of said sleeve of said transmission cable, and button means mounted on said base and connected with another end of said cable so that said cable can be pulled or pushed inside said sleeve in a direction against a force of said spring and in correspondence with the force of said spring depending of movements of said button.
When the external rearview mirror is designed in accordance with the present invention, it provides for the above mentioned highly advantageous results.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.